


Trickery of the Mind

by Cakkie



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on the Characters from the Musical, Dragon shifters, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Misto is Clueless, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Tricksters, True Mates, Tugger is a Flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakkie/pseuds/Cakkie
Summary: Magician extraordinaire, Mr. Mistoffelees is off to slay a dragon. But he gets more than he bargained for when he encounters the dragon... a dragon named Tugger.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees & Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Mistoffelees, magician extraordinaire, stood before a vast dark opening on the far side of the mountaintop. The endless pit of black coming from the cave left him a little speechless, while a giddy, nervous feeling danced in the pit of his stomach. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, adding to his already damp temples, making his raven hair curl around his ears. He might look a mess, but he’d made this far without dying. No backing down now.

He took a deep breath. Fire and brimstone, smoke and ash tickled his nose with the promise of danger and death. Down below, ravenous and waiting, a dragon dwelt… and he’d come here to slay the wretched thing.

But the further he stared at the vast expanse of the cave hidden high on the craggy mountainside, the further his heart rate sped up. With a loud gulp, Mr. Mistoffelees took one tentative step forward, then another, gravel and stones crunching under his boots as some trickled over the edge below.

“Oi! Now listen here, old chump,” his companion and partner, a red-haired thief named Mungojerrie of all things, whispered next to his ear. “Just get in there, get the job dun’ and ge’ out, got it?”

Hit with a surge of irritation at being treated like a dimwitted lackey, Mr. Mistoffelees frowned but bit his tongue to keep silent. As a street-smart magician with a headstrong personality, he hated being told what to do. But at the moment, he had little choice in the matter.

“Mmm hmm, got it.” He nodded.

“Good! Now’s all’s we need is a few dragon scales and teeth and we’ll be rich! And now don’t go worrying about me! I’ll smartly finish the job for tha both of us, then we’ll be livin’ like kings and queens!”

Mr. Mistoffelees stopped.

The dark gleam shining in his partner’s eyes gave him a sense of unease. A dozen warning bells went off in his head while his partner continued to grin at him like a loon—or like the cat who caught the canary. The tingling of doubt danced down his spine, and Mr. Mistoffelees wondered if Mungojerrie was up to something.

_Naw_.

With the shake of his head at such foolery, Mr. Mistoffelees summed it up to nerves. Mungojerrie was the best thief and guide around. They had made it this far without killing each other, hadn’t they? Thinking back, there _was,_ however, a peculiar incident a couple nights ago when they’d made camp for the evening in the Pixie Forest. While drifting off to sleep near the fire, Mr. Mistoffelees had awoken to find Mungojerrie ransacking his pack rather nosily in the dead of night. Caught red handed, his partner insisted with a laugh he was, “ _Just lookin’ for papers to write a letter to my sweetheart back home!_ ” Mr. Mistoffelees only shrugged, rolled over, and went back to sleep, thinking nothing else of it. The next morning, however, the items in his pack appeared jumbled and in a giant heap, but nothing stolen. So, when asked if Mungojerrie had found something good to write on, his companion stared at him wide-eyed like he sprouted a second head before stuttering that he’d wait to write on account of it being bad luck and all. It had struck Mr. Mistoffelees as odd… even for Mungojerrie. A few more strange incidents occurred along the road, which left Mr. Mistoffelees raising a questionable eyebrow or two. In one such episode, Mungojerrie received a new gold vest from a secret admirer without so much as a single soul around. While soon after that, Mungojerrie, to a dramatic performance telling tall tales of his heroism, recovered the long-lost, highly prized giant-killing bejewelled dagger—an important heirloom to a wealthy Duchess. It seemed strange when Mungojerrie insisted they stop for dinner at a local tavern, a tavern where the Duchess was, only for the dagger to appear on Mungojerrie the next day… including the hefty prize sum. With the shake of his head, Mr. Mistoffelees chopped it up to nothing more than Mungojerrie being Mungojerrie and left it at that.

Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

But at the thought of all the gold he would earn, the young magician became overwrought with hope and forgot everything else. Soon, he and his younger sister Vicky could afford better lodging, new clothes, and more food on the table.

Once upon a time, he dreamed to make his mark on the world and strike it rich with his magic. But in the Realm of Jellicle, magicians came a dime a dozen. But a magician who slayed dragons? Well, that was something virtually unheard of… until now.

“All’s right, all’s right, now quit yer day dreamin’ there, Mista Mistofafellas and get to it!”

With one hard push, Mr. Mistoffelees almost tripped over his feet as Mungojerrie shoved him into total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Finally!_ My notes are working! Was anyone else experiencing this problem? No? Just me? Sooo... I know I mentioned before that I didn't think I would write anymore Misto/Tugger fics, but this one popped into my head and I knew I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it. ;)
> 
>  ** **Different but Important:**** Just skip this if you like. Not to bring up doom and gloom, as I know there is a lot of horrible things going on in the world at the moment, but I just wanted to put this out there that if you feel alone, scared, or that no one cares about you, I do. I care about you. Try to stay positive, focus on self-care and stay safe. Together, we can get through this! Sending lots of digital hugs and love to anyone who needs it.

Gravel crunched painfully beneath his feet, making it difficult for Mr. Mistoffelees to find his footing in the dark. Filthy, and covered in grime, he coughed dust while brushing dirt away from his pants, climbing slowly to his feet. A scowl etching his features, he hated how impulsive his partner could be. But that was Mungojerrie in a nutshell. Not long after being shoved into total darkness, (Mr. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes in annoyance at the memory) the tip of his boot caught on a protruding rock, causing him to land face first in the dark, scraping his hands and knees in the process. _Ugh!_ _Blast Mungojerrie and his knockabout ways!_

After muttering a quick healing spell to avoid being discovered (dragons had an excellent sense of smell even when sleeping), Mr. Mistoffelees squinted at the abyss, but couldn’t make out even the tiniest shadow.

With the snap of his fingers, a magical staff manifested from out of thin air and into his hands. After whispering a soft, “ _Presto!”_ The top lit into flame, illuminating the cave with flickering torchlight. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Shadows danced across the ceiling, making the stalactites and stalagmites glimmer and shine like sharply pointed icicles.

Heart pounding and palms sweaty, Mr. Mistoffelees braved his fate and headed deeper into the cave.

* * *

It was on his third deep rumbling snore that Tugger, last dragon shifter to the Rum Tum Clan, picked up the scent of something new… something _interesting_.

Eyes closed and nostrils flaring with interest, Tugger lifted his scaly head and breathed in the scent, his eyes opening into slits. Oh, that smelled good! That smelled like the winter moon rising during a lightening storm, like frankincense and sandalwood, roses blooming in the spring, human sweat and sweetness all mixed into one. A deep rumbling purr escaped his chest. Whoever this was, they smelled _intoxicating_. They smelled like they belonged here in amongst his hoard.

The scent got stronger.

His ears twitched (dragons of his clan were noted for their incredible set of hearing) at the light _tip-tap_ , _tip-tap_ , of gentle footfalls echoing towards him. A soft light filled the space coming from around the bend—Tugger dropped his head at once and feigned sleep. So, his little intruder had found his den after all. Tugger waited with excitement, a of smile of approval pulling at his lips. 

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

Tip-toeing his way around the bend, Mr. Mistoffelees halted when his vision finally landed on the very thing he’d been dreading.

Eyes saucer wide, the young magician’s draw dropped at the enormity of what lay before him. _Literally_. Stretched out like a sleeping cat in the sunlight, a winged dragon the size of a ship lay atop a giant heap of gold. It left him breathless. But one thing which caught his eye was the wild mane of silky hair flowing from the dragon’s head. _Since when did dragons have hair?_ He frowned. It was news to him. Rolling out a knot from his shoulders, Mr. Mistoffelees carefully placed his staff on the ground and inched forward. This was going to be tricky. But thankfully, the dragon seemed in a dead state of sleep, breathing deep from his belly. All Mr. Mistoffelees needed to do was get close enough, perform a _stay asleep spell_ , steal a scale or two, remove a tooth if he could, and convince everyone, Mungojerrie included, that he’d slayed the beast when if fact he hadn’t.

He was no murderer.

How on earth did he allow Mungojerrie to talk him into this in the first place?

After coming this far, Mr. Mistoffelees had a sudden change of heart. No matter how hard he convinced himself to go through with this, no matter how badly he wanted a better life for him and little sister, in his heart of hearts he knew slaying a dragon wasn’t the way to do it.

As he crouched low, blinking in awe at the wondrous sight before him, the young magician became lost in a daydream. He didn’t have it in him to kill such a rare and beautiful creature. Not when the beast slept so at peace, calm and unsuspecting, content with the world. Mr. Mistoffelees wondered what the dragon dreamed about—if dragons dreamed at all. But first things first. He was going to touch that hair. It was so unusual. How many people, mages and magicians alike, could say they not only touched a dragon but its hair too? Mr. Mistoffelees pulse raced at the idea. Maybe he could snatch a strand or two, creating some kind of new spell or potion. Wetting his lips, he climbed atop the mountain of treasure, careful not to make any sudden movements as an avalanche spilled down the side in a waterfall of gold and jewels, until he reached one giant scaly paw. Mr. Mistoffelees took a moment to admire the leopard spots and pointed manicured claws. _Such an incredible beast_ , he mused with the shake of his head. A rush of warm admiration filled him as he marveled at the dragon before him. Before he could stop himself, Mr. Mistoffelees reached out to caress the scales which glistened like sunlight gleaming on water.

Lost in his daydream, Mr. Mistoffelees continued to pet the dragon, its scales unusually smooth. He barely noticed when something soft and feathery tickled his nose.

“Ahh-ah- _choo_!” He sniffled. Since when did the beast’s hair get so close?

Lifting his gaze upwards, Mr. Mistoffelees heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when he came face-to-face, or rather, _eye-to-eye_ , with the enormous beast.

“By all accounts,” the dragon said, his voice deep and baritone, dripping with amusement. “Don’t stop on my expense.”

“AHHHHHH!”

Head over feet, Mr. Mistoffelees rolled backwards until he landed down on his backside with a soft _ooof!_ Before he could collect his bearings, the dragon circled him.

“Well, now. Isn’t this a surprise?”

Trapped in like a caged rabbit, Mr. Mistoffelees glanced up to find the damn dragon very much awake, vocal, and _huge_.

Before he realized what was happening, it was all so quick, the dragon curved his long, spiked tail around him like a barbed gate and spread his batlike wings like a preening bird. Except this was no bird, but a ravenous beast intent on mayhem.

He was so fucked.

For one brief second, Mr. Mistoffelees forgot how to breathe. He even forgot his own name.

“Now, care to tell me what brings you into my humble abode, pet?” The dragon rumbled.

Heart pounding, Mr. Mistoffelees vison went blurry as his knees gave out. _The dragon was talking to him!_

With the tap on his claw against the rock, the beast arched his brow in wait.

“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense. I’m afraid you might say I have nothing to do at all,” he muttered in a sigh.

Afraid for his life, and not thinking clearly, Mr. Mistoffelees blurted, “I just want to touch your hair!”

That rendered the dragon silent. Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed hard when the dragon blinked his big serpentine eyes at him in wonder.

“How very odd. How _pleasant_. You want…” He whispered, leaning close. So close, that Mr. Mistoffelees got a whiff something other than smoke and ash. To his absolute astonishment, cinnamon and amber filled his senses. Mr. Mistoffelees realized it was coming from the dragon.

“You want to touch my hair?” the dragon repeated. “Truly?”

When Mr. Mistoffelees only nodded, he could have sworn the dragon smiled at him.

“Y-yes please.”

The dragon huffed at this, smoke escaping from his nostrils. “How could I refuse such an polite request?” he said sounding pleased. “Then, by all means, touch it all you like, my lovely. You know,” the dragon purred. “Now that I think about it, I quite in enjoy the feel of your hands on me.”

“You-you do?” Mr. Mistoffelees blinked. That was strange. He thought dragons were like cats. Independent and fierce, if they wanted attention, they wanted it was on their terms, never before, never after. Try to approach them when _you_ wanted to, and there would-be hell to pay. A hell which involved tooth and claw.

“Indeed.” The dragon titled his head, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Your hands, why they feel almost… _magical_.”

Mr. Mistoffelees’ blood turned to ice.

That did it. That summed up what he dreaded most. The dragon wasn’t being generous here. Not at all. He was toying with him like a cat with a mouse, a plaything to kill and devour in one fell swoop. Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. In his studies as a young apprentice, it was a scientific fact that all dragons were clever creatures. To his complete horror and sudden realization, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The dragon most likely knew from the start how Mr. Mistoffelees had wandered into his cave and why.

A cold sweat chilled his bones as his entire body trembled with fear. He would ever escape this alive.

Racked with tremors, his hands shook violently and his mouth went dry. What happened to the once prodigal magician and his conjuring turn? _Oh, that’s right._ _He’d left the building!_ Right now, he wasn’t even capable of preforming even the simplest trick to save himself.

“Dove? Pigeon? Pet? Little minx?...” The dragon carried on. “ _Kitten_? What is it? What’s wrong? Who’s frightened you!” The dragon’s voice boomed loud enough to make the walls shake.

The dragon started cooing names at him again and it took Mr. Mistoffelees a moment to figure out the dragon was, in fact, talking to him. That brought him out of his stupor. With the confused blink of his eyes, he watched the dragon search his cave for any potential threat, heckles raised and lips pulled back in a snarl.

“ _Who wishes my kitty harm_?” he bellowed. Mr. Mistoffelees would have found the whole situation funny if his life wasn’t in impending danger.

Somehow, he found his voice again and said, “Uhh… you?”

The dragon stopped and bristled. “Me?” he said. “I frightened you?”

When Mr. Mistoffelees nodded once more, the dragon went on, “Please! Listen to me. and don’t scoff, I wouldn’t! Not for the world, pet. It’s been ages since I’ve last entertained company, and you are by far the most entertaining thing to walk in here in over a century. I wouldn’t spoil it by _eating you_.”

Somehow, Mr. Mistoffelees believed him. There was a truth behind those words, a kind of sincerity that comes with noble intention. But it didn’t stop him from being any less afraid.

“So,” Mr. Mistoffelees urged, trembling more than ever. “Y-you’re not going to ea-ea-eat me?”

A sad whimper like that a puppy would make escaped the dragon’s throat, and Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t stop his lips from curving into a smile. He didn’t know dragons could be so cute. As he gazed into those clear, sparkling eyes, somehow, his shaking ceased. Everything would be okay. He sagged in relief and let out a long-suffering sigh. The dragon meant it. _Every word_. So, he was just lonely and in need of companionship, it seemed. So much for a blood-hungry monster intent of destruction. This dragon seemed quite… _civilized_ and almost gentlemanly.

“Never. And for what it’s worth,” the dragon explained with the roll of his eyes, “I don’t steal virgins and keep them as prizes either.”

The dragon, he realized, was making a joke. But at the mention of the v-word, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. At twenty-two, it was still a sensitive case subject for him. But thankfully, the dragon didn’t seem to pay much attention when he ducked his head in order to hide his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! But in all honesty, I didn't know where to start, and as of late, I haven't felt like writing sooo... yeah. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy. Rating has changed and will go up in later chapters. Thank you for giving this fic a chance! Please, stay safe, stay positive, and stay healthy!

It wasn’t every day that Tugger wished to show his other form to another, as he did now. Contented with his current company, Tugger lounged low on his horde of coins and treasures, his tail swishing back and forth while his little intruder perched opposite to him sat atop a giant bolder. Head tilted to one side with black eyes twinkling like jewels, hair messy, and a cheeky look about him, Tugger drank him in and hummed low in his chest. This was a welcome sight indeed.

“So, tell me, my cute little kitty,” Tugger inspected one of his overgrown talons. “What is your name?”

“My name?” His intruder, or should he say _guest_ , lowered his head. “Oh, well, it’s _Mestera-Mester Mistofaloffless_ ,” he said, a hand covering his mouth.

“Come again?”

With the roll of his eyes, Mestera-Mester Mistofaloffless (of course, Tugger knew that couldn’t possibly be his actual name) sighed and stretched out his long, tunic-clad legs, only to recross them again. _Lovely_ , Tugger thought.

Arms relaxed by his sides and dressed in a silver embroidered black tunic tied loosely at the waist, with boots to match, his guest was the very picture of male beauty.

“I _saaaaid_ ,” he announced, clearing his throat, only for his voice to lower with his eyes, “my name is… Mister Mistoffelees.”

Oh? How interesting. Tugger let out a puff of smoke and unfurled his wings.

“Enchanting.”

His cute little kitten lifted his head and quirked a brow. “Are you mocking me?”

“Never.” He grinned as Mr. Mistoffelees crossed his arms and shot him a doubtful glare. Oh, this was so much _fun_.

Mr. Mistoffelees pouted, and Tugger couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“Mister Mistoffelees? Hmm, Mister? Mister Mistoffelees…” Tugger toyed with his name, enjoying how it rolled off his tongue like a lover’s caress. Despite that, it still wasn’t right. “Mistoffelees? Mistoffel. Mistoff… _Misto_.” 

A pleasant shiver rolled down his spine. Eyes alight and a fire in his belly, Tugger rumbled in ecstasy. That was it. That was what name he would forever call his little intruder until the day the sun set behind his eyes. _Misto_.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Eyes glued on the dragon; Mr. Mistoffelees rubbed the back of his neck. The dragon was acting quite peculiar… even more so than usual. Not that Mr. Mistoffelees had any actual idea what was normal for this dragon. Sure, he’d researched them vigorously while in school, yet never once in all his studies did it mention how dragons could grow a full head of hair and behaved quite civilized in social circles. This knowledge was beyond him.

Just as Mr. Mistoffelees was about to question him again, the dragon hummed the name, “ _Misto,_ ” like a prayer and grinned.

A slight tingle danced through Mr. Mistoffelees’ body. No one had ever called him that before, let alone an intelligent beast.

The dragon let out a low rumbling purr and slid over his gold like a serpent, huffing plumes of smoke from his nostrils. Something had delighted him. Surely it couldn’t be his new name, now could it?

“Ahh-hem!” He cleared his throat loud enough to get the dragon’s attention. Those sparkling serpentine eyes glinted back him with a mischievous light.

“Uh, now that I have your attention,” he said. “I’d rather like to you know yours too. It’s only good manners.”

“Know what, kitten?” The dragon hummed and rolled onto his back like a cat basking in the sunlight.

“Why, your name, of course!”

“Ahhh, yes.” The dragon stood to full height, coins and jewels cascading about. He was an impressive sight to behold. Midnight scales dotted with leopard-like spots on both his chest and arms, which glimmered like a thousand crystals under the moonlight, and wings spread so wide they’d perhaps block out the sun, Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. Despite the danger, he momentarily forgot who he was talking to, and grown quite comfortable with his surroundings, allowing his tongue to fly loose. But this was a mythical beast of legend! Not some familiar in need of a good scolding. And here they’d been conversing back and forth like old friends.

“Tugger,” he said in a breath so soft that Mr. Mistoffelees had to strain his ears to hear it.

“Huh?

“Tugger,” the dragon repeated. “Or more precisely, Tugger, last son of Old Deuteronomy. The first and only dragon of the Rum Tum Clan. Now,” he cocked his head with the arrogant flip of his tail. “How is that for manners?”

Mr. Mistoffelees’ lips twisted into a smirk. It was perfection itself. Not that Mr. Mistoffelees planned on admitting such an embarrassing thing out loud—and to a dragon, no less.

“But there is one thing which vexes me,” Tugger mused. “Now that I know your name, my lovely Misto, I have yet to learn that of your companions.”

_Oh shit_

A bead of sweat rolled down his spine. Mr. Mistoffelees had all but forgotten about Mungojerrie.

“Uhh… I only have one.” Mr. Mistoffelees mentally cursed himself for how small he sounded right then.

“No,” Tugger corrected him. “I’m afraid, my dear, you have two. One male, one female. They are never far apart from each other.”

That came as a surprise. Mr. Mistoffelees opened and closed his mouth a few times, but the words died on his tongue. Tugger, however, provided him with an answer, one in which he did not want to hear.

“Your male friend is quite close. I could smell him right away. A strange stench of autumn leaves decaying in the late eve combined with tiger lilies blooming in the spring. There’s also a mix of playful trickery hidden in there too. Quite odd. From his scent alone, I can sense his female counterpart is almost identical in appearance and spirit. Why, she even copies his exact movements to a tea! Or is it he who copies her? I cannot be sure. It’s all slightly confusing, almost as if they are the same. But she has been trailing your footsteps for weeks—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mr. Mistoffelees stopped him with raised palms. “Mungojerrie _has_ no female companion! Only…”

Then he thought about it, _really_ thought about it, and his heart plummeted.

There was only one other person who matched that description. And she was just as sneaky and conniving as Mungojerrie.

Attached at the hip since birth, the two thieves were closer than friends—they were family. Mr. Mistoffelees never gave it much thought when they split—one thief was hard enough to understand as it was—but it _was_ rather odd that suddenly, they went their separate ways. He thought maybe he could fill that void for Mungojerrie and become his friend. And while he’d been friendly with Mungojerrie since childhood (having grown up in the same village it was only polite), Mr. Mistoffelees would never say they were ever truly _friends_. But little by little, ever since they started this strange journey together, somewhere along the way, he’d started regarding Mungojerrie as one. He could still recall the exact moment when Mungojerrie had plopped into the chair next to him at the library, bemoaning about his partner in crime, Rumpleteazer, a fellow thief and acrobat, had left to do business with a new fella in town who caught her eye. Mr. Mistoffelees had lent a reluctant ear to the over dramatic trickster and went off on an adventure with the jovial thief to slay a dragon. Only he hadn’t slayed a dragon and had no intention of doing so. But his companion had gotten over her loss easily enough, while expecting Mr. Mistoffelees to do all the dirty work for him, never minding the danger it posed to his life.

A sick feeling danced in his stomach. It was all making sense now.

Heart racing and stomach heavy with tension, Mr. Mistoffelees wondered if this was their plan all along. Did Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer set him up, risking his life in the process? Deep down, he already knew the answer. Mr. When the hard truth hit him, Mistoffelees blinked back the tears which threatened to spill over at any moment. Duped by two notorious burglar thieves only out for themselves, Mungojerrie had never been his friend at all.

“Misto?” The dragon spoke softly. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and cursed himself for being such a dimwitted fool.

Before he could get a grip on the matter, the light in the cave dimmed slightly. Blanketed by a great wing encircling him like protective armor, Mr. Mistoffelees took a moment to realize the dragon was comforting him.

“Uh, Tu-Tugger?” he said with a sniffle.

“Yes?”

“What, what are you doing?”

The dragon leaned forward. “Hush now,” he said, his voice all but a whisper. “I am sorry for any hurt I may have caused you, dearheart.”

Tucked safely within the furled wing of the dragon, Mr. Mistoffelees blinked a few times and sat up straight. He felt like a fool. He felt like an ass. But he could hardly believe Tugger was apologizing to _him_ when it should be the other way around.

“Don’t!” he protested.

“Hmm?”

Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. Least of all to me.”

The dragon rumbled in answer, and Mr. Mistoffelees felt it through his bones.

“Why ever not?”

“Because. You were just doing dragon stuff, whatever that is, while I—”

“Were sneaking into my layer to slay me. Correct?”

“ _What_!” he shouted, rising to his feet. “I… uh, I, mean um, no-no! I would never!” he pleaded, but then stopped himself.

Mr. Mistoffelees lifted his head and felt a guilty shade of pink darken his cheeks. There was no way about this. Foolish or not, he would fess up his mistake and deal with the consequences, whatever they might be.

“I, well that is… yes,” he admitted with a sullen nod of his head. “Tugger, I am truly sorry. I didn’t mean it! I wouldn’t! Not after I took one look at you and—”

“Fell madly in love with me? Is that it?”

The dragon unfurled his wing and Mr. Mistoffelees came face to face with a very amused looking Tugger. A teasing glint in his eye, Tugger grinned at him like the cat who ate the canary, a very toothy smile indeed.

“Tell me, kitten,” Tugger pushed his snout playfully into Mr. Mistoffelees ribs. “I want to know the beginning of our love story.”

The dragon continued to purr against him like a cat rubbing up on his owner’s legs for food, and Mr. Mistoffelees could hardly believe what was happening.

“L-love story?” he stammered as Tugger blew a heart shaped puff of smoke around his head.

Eyes saucer wide, it took Mr. Mistoffelees a moment to gather his wits before shouting, “Why, you’re…. _You’re flirting with me_!”

“Indeed,” Tugger admitted with a smirk.

Speechless, Mr. Mistoffelees jumped when Tugger’s eyes lit up, swishing his giant tail high, knocking over a treasure chest, sending its cavity of gemstones and baubles spilling everywhere.

“Oh, that’s right!” Tugger announced suddenly. “I almost forgot. A promise is a promise, after all! Here, as requested, sweet, you may touch my hair if you like.”

The dragon lowered his giant horned head so that Mr. Mistoffelees could better reach out and touch him. Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t bother concealing his smile this time. With unsteady hands, he ran his fingers through that feather soft mane of wild hair, laughing when Tugger closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

* * *

Tugger could hardly stand it any longer.

Those hands running through his hair were dripping with magic. A tingling warmth so gentle it ignited a fire inside him, Tugger held back his roar. That simple touch made him long for more… It made him long for _everything_. Yet the angle at which he held his head was not nearly close enough, and rather awkward if he was being honest. The instinct to shift was bubbling up inside him, so strong, like a dam about to burst. Soon, if things kept on as they were, he wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening at all. Not that he wanted to.

“This is like magic,” Misto murmured, perhaps more to himself than to Tugger, and Tugger hummed in agreement.

He was close to bursting. At any moment he would reveal his other self and shift.

“You know,” he said, his voice dangerously soft. “I know a little magic of my own.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” he said in a purr. “Wanna see?”

Before Mr. Mistoffelees could respond to him, Tugger slinked back and stood to his full height. His wings extended high, he beat them once, twice, until the cave filled with smoke. With a giant boom, Tugger shifted.

* * *

The ringing in his ears left Mr. Mistoffelees feeling rather dazed and confused. Smoke blinded him. He coughed once or twice before calling, “Tugger?”

Nothing.

Ever so slowly, he extended his legs and slid down the boulder with a soft _thud_ and called out for Tugger again. When his cries went unanswered, Mr. Mistoffelees panicked.

“Tugger?” he cried, turning around in a circle. “This isn’t funny! Tugger? _Answer me_!”

Then, from out of the smoke, a shadow appeared. Mr. Mistoffelees held his breath as the smoke gave way to a man—a _very_ naked man, by the looks of it.

“Who are you!” he shouted, electricity sparking from his fingertips, ready for a fight. “And what did you do with _my_ dragon?”

The man leaned forward with a smirk. “My, I didn’t realize I was yours, kitten.”

Mr. Mistoffelees stopped dead in his tracks. Although less deep than before, he knew that voice. The man continued to smirk at him as if he knew some great secret Mr. Mistoffelees did not, and then it hit him. Tugger. This was Tugger, in the flesh… _as a man_.

_Holy fuck!_

“Tu-Tug- _Tugger_!” he gasped.

“Surprise.”

No, this could not be! Dragon shifters were a thing of legend. They did not exist in the actual world. Only here stood one before him, naked and very much real. His eyes followed the length of his body, from his wild mane of hair (which looked no different from how it appeared when to when was a dragon) to his long, lean torso, washboard abs, down to where his eyes lingered on an impressive sized cock surrounded by a patch of neatly groomed hair and muscular thighs. But his eyes kept darting back to that thick, flaccid dick hanging between them.

_Stop looking at it!_

Pulse racing and palms sweaty, Mr. Mistoffelees slowly backed away, Tugger following him every step, until his back hit the boulder. With nowhere left to go, Mr. Mistoffelees stood pressed into the rock, his heart racing.

“Your heart is beating so fast, Misto. Yet, your scent tells me you are not afraid. Hmm,” he mused theatrically with the curl of his lips. “I wonder…”

“ _Put some damn pants on, you horrible dragon_!”

Tugger blinked once or twice before throwing his head back and howling with laughter.

“Why, you never fail to amuse me, my magical Misto!” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Certainly, of course, my dear. At once. Forgive me.”

Mr. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. There was no mistaking it. Right from his cocky attitude, down to his flirty behavior, this was Tugger in the flesh all right.

To his amazement, Mr. Mistoffelees watched Tugger snap his fingers and manifest a red sheet from out of thin air. As far as he knew, Mr. Mistoffelees believed he was the only one who could perform that trick. When Tugger tied it about his waist like a toga, he looked more like a Demigod or some prince belonging to a long-forgotten tribe with his black leopard spots doting his arms and chest. His amber honey-coloured eyes glinted in the light as Tugger arched a brow and smiled at him. While Tugger had been impressive as a dragon, as a man, he was _gorgeous_.

“Ready?”

Mr. Mistoffelees gulped. “Uh, ready for what?”

Tugger leaned forward. “You know,” he teased.

Mr. Mistoffelees certainly did _not_ know.

“So, how bout it, kitten?”

At this point, Mr. Mistoffelees stood still, his heart beating erractically as Tugger laid his palm flat against the side of his head and whispered into his ear, “Time to out trick a trickster.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Mistoffelees never considered himself a good fibber. In fact, he never considered himself one at all… but right now, standing inches apart from a _very_ nude dragon shifter—save for the red sheet about his waist—he would be lying if he said those amber eyes, smoldering and observant, like rich embers staring into his, didn’t make his heart beat a little faster. So he lied. He lied about how Tugger made him feel things no man ever had. But Tugger was no ordinary man, and this was no ordinary situation.

With both hands laid flat against his head, trapping him in, and a smug smirk on his handsome features, Tugger smiled down at him.

“So, what is it, kitten? Care to—”

“ _Mista Mistoffafellas_!”

Both he and Tugger stepped apart at the urgent cry echoing through the cave. Mr. Mistoffelees eyes widened at the sight of Mungojerrie, out of breath and in a hurry, racing towards them like there was a fire underneath his heels. When he doubled over not a few feet from them, scrubbing a dirty hand over his face in a laugh, Mr. Mistoffelees frowned. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Mungojerrie seemed concerned for his welfare. On second thought, perhaps Mungojerrie was just a better actor than he originally gave him credit for.

“Oh, _phew_! Thank goodness!” he breathed. “You’re okay! I was so worried somethin’ teerible happened to ya when the whole bloody mountain began ta shake!”

That made Mr. Mistoffelees blink. Without sparing so much of a glance at Tugger (who stood dangerously close to him), he crossed his arms, feeling the need to retaliate.

“Oh, really?” Mr. Mistoffelees asked, taking a step forward. “And here I thought it was all because you hoped to find me dea—”

“Dear!” Tugger bumped Mr. Mistoffelees with his shoulder, silencing him.

“Dear?” Mungojerrie scratched the back of his head when he finally took notice of Tugger. “Uhh…” he said, staring him up and down. “Who are you?”

Without missing a beat, Tugger swept forward in a confident swagger that made Mr. Mistoffelees’ mouth run dry.

“I, my good man,” he said. “Am in your dept.”

His dark eyes widening, Mungojerrie went silent when Tugger hugged one arm to his chest and dipped low at the waist.

“Umm…. what? What dept?”

“What dept indeed?” He straightened and turned to smirk at Mr. Mistoffelees over his shoulder. Their eyes met and _big mistake!_ Like an electric bolt right through his body, Mr. Mistoffelees felt his knees buckle and heart skip a beat. For fuck’s sake! If he didn’t know any better, Mr. Mistoffelees could’ve sworn he had it bad for the dragon.

“Well, _his_ dept, more precisely,” Tugger said with the point of his thumb in Mr. Mistoffelees’ direction and smirked once more. Mr. Mistoffelees tried not to notice that devastatingly handsome smile (too late!) and focus on Mungojerrie instead, who had his brows knitted together in confusion.

“Um, who?” Mungojerrie shrugged.

“Misto,” Tugger answered.

“Who’s that?”

“ _Me_!” Mr. Mistoffelees shouted. He gulped when Tugger laughed again. Thick and throaty, there was something wondrous about that laugh.

“Indeed.” Mr. Mistoffelees stilled even further when Tugger draped a possessive arm around his shoulders. His warmth, his presence, even his very _fire_ made Mr. Mistoffelees go weak in the knees. He shouldn’t feel this way. Not towards a bloody shape-shifting dragon who had taken it upon himself to cling to Mr. Mistoffelees like he was a life line on a sinking raft.

With great effort, Mr. Mistoffelees pushed Tugger off when all he really wanted to was snuggle closer.

“But now,” Tugger said with the smug arch of his brow. “What I’d really like to to know is… what of your female companion?”

Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t hide the smirk which pulled on his lips when Mungojerrie paled. So this was how it was going to go down. Although he initially wanted to call out the trickster himself, however, seeing the surprised look on Mungojerrie’s face was worth it alone. Mr. Mistoffelees bit back the sting of despair at being betrayed by someone he once considered a friend and tried to focus on his anger instead.

Eyes wide, Mungojerrie asked, “My female companion?”

“Yes. I heard her screeching not moments ago.”

“Uhhh…” Mungojerrie scratched his head with a look of guilty bewilderment etched on his features which made him appear younger than his twenty-two years. “Screeching?”

“Yes.” Tugger answered, and Mr. Mistoffelees was ready to let Mungojerrie have it when, right on cue, Rumpleteazer came barreling around the bend.

“JERRIE!” she yelled. “Where in the bloody held did ya go?”

Sure enough, with her short ginger hair a mess and a string of stolen pearls fashioned around her neck, Rumpleteazer stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her partner in crime.

“Hey!” she shouted placing her hands on her hips oblivious to anyone else. “You were supposed ta wait for me, Jerrie, ya jerk!”

Mungojerrie turned to her. “And do what, Rump? Leave Mista Mestoffefees all by his lonesome to deal with the dragon? Couldn’t do that, now could we? Speaking of which… where is that blooming beast, anyway?”

“There was no dragon.”

The rest of the world vanished when Mr. Mistoffelees laid eyes on Tugger.

That lie shouldn’t have come so easily as it did, but Mr. Mistoffelees nodded along in agreement when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer faced Tugger.

One thing he didn’t miss, however, was the hungry manner in which Rumpleteazer observed Tugger. Her eyes drank him in from head to toe with a look that screamed _how_ _delicious!_ The flirtatious overtone in which she batted her big brown eyes at him made Mr. Mistoffelees roll his. So much for Rumpleteazer keeping a low profile.

In a delicate fashion, she reached out a demure hand towards Tugger and asked, “Oh, and who might you be?”

“We were just gettin’ ta that!”

“Hush up, Jerrie!” She pointed a finger at his chest, the shrillness of her tone reaching new heights. “I wasn’t talking to you!”

“Nor was I.”

Rumpleteazer placed a delicate hand over her mouth and giggled like a schoolgirl. It took all of Mr. Mistoffelees will power not to blow up at her. There was nothing funny about this! He bit the inside of his cheek to stay quiet and keep with the plan, but he didn’t like this, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Oh, how fun!” She laughed, stepping forward. “I’m the one and only Rumpleteazer! And you might say it was nothing more than _luck_ , but I found my way here by chance or by weather!”

“Luck and weather my ass…” Mr. Mistoffelees mumbled under his breath and Tugger snorted.

“Charmed,” Tugger offered with the dip of his head and wrapped an arm around Mr. Mistoffelees, catching him by the waist and pulling him in close. Mr. Mistoffelees shivered at the contact.

“As I was saying,” Tugger added, his hot breath tickling Mr. Mistoffelees’ neck, “there was no dragon. But your friend here, has been a great help to me. As have you.”

“We have?” Mungojerrie frowned.

“Why, yes! And forgive my late introduction, but you must be the great and noble Mungojerrie! I have heard much about your fabulous intrigues, as, ahem, _Mr. Mistoffelees_ —Mr. Mistoffelees could not help but smirk at someone getting his name right—has told me much about you two. And do you know what he said? He said that he’d love to travel anywhere, so long as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are there with him.”

Mr. Mistoffelees shot a heated glare at Tugger as if to say, “ _I never said that_!” Tugger kept his hold steady. With a mischievous glint to his eyes that said, “ _Trust me_.” Mr. Mistoffelees frowned. Right. Our out trick a trickster idea. That was the plan. Still puzzled by that strange request, Mr. Mistoffelees kept quiet.

“Why, that is so… so…”

“Wonderful!” Mungojerrie announced, exchanging a soft smile with Rumpleteazer. He wrapped an arm around her and they looked like the mirror image of one another.

Some silent communication was going on between them, and it had nothing to do with trickery or any other nonsense Mr. Mistoffelees could think of. It was something special that belonged to just _them_.

“As you were sayin’ there was no dragon, Mista…?”

“Tugger! His name is Tugger!” Mr. Mistoffelees declared while Tugger dropped his chin against his shoulder. Damn, he was so close. _Too close_. Amber and cinnamon filled his senses. Mr. Mistoffelees glanced down at that leopard spotted arm wrapped around his waist and said the first thing that came to mind. “And he’s a prince!”

Mr. Mistoffelees didn’t know where that came from, but he could practically see the dollar signs shining in their eyes, yet his legs turned to jelly when Tugger tightened his grip and whispered against the shell of his ear, “How did you know?”

His pulse racing, Mr. Mistoffelees tried to ignore Tugger when Rumpleteazer asked, “So then, why are you naked?”

A nervous laugh bubbled up inside Mr. Mistoffelees but he silenced it quick.

“Ask him.”

As soon as Tugger moved away, Mr. Mistoffelees instantly mourned the loss of his touch.

“Forgive me, kind fellows, but I have a story to tell. One of trickery and deceit.”

A hard lump formed in his throat, but Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t look away even if he wanted to as Tugger spun his tale of treachery and woe.

“While it is true,” Tugger said, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer hanging onto his every word. “I _am_ a prince…” He shot a wink over his shoulder at Mr. Mistoffelees. “I was betrayed and left here to die. For I too, was in fact looking to hunt and slay a fearsome dragon when it all went to naught.”

Mungojerrie gasped. “How hoorrible! Tell us more!”

“Yes, Tuggar. Tell us more!” Rumpleteazer nodded with tears shining in her eyes.

Mr. Mistoffelees was about to interrupt when Rumpleteazer added, “Pretty _pleeeeeease_?”

Her exaggerated tone left Mr. Mistoffelees rolling his eyes once again. Things were about to get out of hand, and he only had himself to blame.

“Then please, listen to me!” Tugger put on a show with the dramatic wave of his hands. “After discovering the dragon was long gone, my hunting party abandoned me here to die. Why, they took everything! The jewels, the coins, and the gold. Oh, the gold!” He brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Even my clothing… the vintage mink! But before they abandoned me, a spell was cast.”

“A spell?”

This time it wasn’t Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer who spoke out loud, but Mr. Mistoffelees himself. For the first time since Tugger shifted, Mr. Mistoffelees glanced around at his surroundings. His brows shot up to his hairline when he noticed the cave empty. Somehow, the giant horde of treasure, even the gold as Tugger put it, had simply vanished as if it had never been there at all. Now all that remained was a barren landscape of dirt and dust.

“Yes, my dear Misto! And if it wasn’t for you, why, I would still be under that spell. But, now,” Tugger said, leaning forward a mischievous twitch to his lips. “This is where you two come into play.”

“Us?” They answered in unison.

“Yes, as you can see, I am without clothing.” He smirked down at his scandalous appearance. “And you are my only hope. As the best thieves in the business, I am told… perhaps, if I am not too bold, you might allow me your incredible skills, as Misto put it, and snatch something for me to wear? I need proper attire. Something with a little charisma.”

Mr. Mistoffelees’ jaw dropped. Did Tugger just charm them into stealing? By the sharp gleam in their eye, yes, yes, he did. This self-obsessed dragon was unbelievable!

“We can do that!” Rumpleteazer chirped and Mungojerrie nodded.

“Good girl. I’m a men’s shoe size twelve, the rest… well, I’ll leave that up to you.” He winked.

“Leave it ta us, Tugger-chum!” Mungojerrie announced. “We’lls help ya out, no problem! Oh, and Mista Misto?” His face lit up. “Hey! I kinda like that! It’s catchy! And easy to remember! Well, anyhow, I’m glad you’re okay and such.”

That honest reply almost knocked the air out of his lungs. Of all things, he did not expect the thief to say any of that and with such an open and kind expression on his face, almost as if Mungojerrie truly cared for him as a friend.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Uh-huh, that’s right!” Rumpleteazer hopped forward. “I’m glad you’re safe too, Mista Misto. Oh, and that has a nice ring to it! You’re our resident magician after all!” She placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek before dashing off down around the bend with Mungojerrie quick to follow.

Now that they were alone, Mr. Mistoffelees swallowed. His heart racing, the young magician didn’t know what to think or how to even face Tugger. Only that with Tugger involved, things were about to get a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe this!” Mr. Mistoffelees groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. “This is crazy. Come to think of it, I must be crazy too,” he muttered with the shake of his head. “I must be! And so are you! Asking a couple of thieves to steal clothing for you. I can hardly believe it!”

Not slighted in the least, Tugger stood there, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. His adorably feisty magician—who currently had electrical sparks illuminating from his being—amused him to no end. Tugger followed Mr. Mistoffelees, determination in his steps and eyes glued to that cute, pert little backside of his, out of his den. When his little mage refused to even look at him, he said, “Perhaps then, we can be crazy together.”

“Uggh!” Mr. Mistoffelees threw his hands up in the air and whirled around, surprising Tugger. “And can you just believe the _gull_ of Rumpleteazer to show up like that? She acted as if she’d been here all along!”

Tugger let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Dearheart, I told you, she has. And if you want to to get out of here any faster, I know of a shortcut. This way,” he said and made a grab for his hand.

His heart soared to new heights when Misto didn’t flinch or pull away at his touch. A magical heat tingled throughout his skin and caressed him when Misto held on tight, soft, warm, and inviting. The simple act of having their fingers intertwined left his body hot and _wanton_ in ways he could barely fathom. The need to hold Misto close and to strip him bare forced Tugger to growl low in his chest… and burn. He wanted him. But first, he planned to court Misto and win his heart.

_Magical magician indeed._

“They probably planned this right from the start,” Misto said under his breath, making Tugger stop and turn.

His eyes sharp, Tugger drank in the adorable way Mr. Mistoffelees shuffled his feet in the dirt. He chuckled softly. His magician looked more like a petulant child with his big down-turned eyes who refused to budge rather than a magical mage who once intended on slaying him. Tugger shrugged at that. The second his cute little kitten stepped foot into his den, his dragon self knew Misto meant no actual harm... other than to steal his heart, of course. To his knowledge, the magician wasn’t even capable of harming a fly… but the sadness in his voice forced Tugger to stand directly in front of him.

“Now, now,” he said, gently titling Misto by the chin. Those captivating obsidian eyes avoided his like the plague. Tugger chuckled. His magician had a stubborn streak a mile wide. _How endearing_.

When he continued to refuse to look at him, Tugger added, “That won’t do. And you are mistaken about one thing.”

His magician swallowed, his eyes darting every which way. “I-I am?”

Tugger hummed when Misto leaned into him. The intoxicating pheromones leaking from Mr. Mistoffelees left his dragon rumbling for more. Whether Misto wanted to admit it, his mage liked being touched… _by him_.

“Indeed, kitten.” He spoke softly and ran the pad of his thumb over his cheek in a soft caress. The desire to comfort was overwhelming. “Listen to me.”

When Mr. Mistoffelees lifted his gaze, their eyes met and Tugger felt it straight through his heart and down in his groin… _pure fire_. “I’m listening,” he said.

His breath caught. The dim light cast a flickering shadow over Misto, elongating those thick dark lashes and extenuating that full, pouty kissable mouth. The mage was breathtaking.

“You’re… beautiful.”

“ _Wut_?”

Somehow, judging from his expression alone, Misto did not expect him to say that—neither did Tugger.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His pulse raced faster. The sound of Misto’s heart beating in tune with his was like music to his ears. Even from a mile away, Tugger knew he would hear it.

A rush of exhilaration danced through his spine at the sudden realization that they were perfect for one another. Could Misto possibly be his True Mate? Tugger hummed thoughtfully at the idea. Whether Misto realized it, the magician leaned forward, breath slightly ragged and pupils blown wide, a clear sign in dragon language that his little mage was indeed interested in him. Oh, he was interested all right… _was he ever_. His sweet aroma of roses and sandalwood made Tugger light-headed. Tugger used all of his willpower not to shift and let his dragon roar to the heavens with delight—lest he frighten poor Mr. Misto—when all he wanted to do was glomp onto him and never let go, but at the moment, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Like inform Mr. Mistoffelees of his most recent discovery. He fought the urge and pushed a hand through his hair.

“I know you and I have not been acquainted for long…” Tugger pouted. It was true, they hadn’t. He hoped to rectify that as soon as possible. Tugger wished to know everything about Misto and for Misto to know everything about him. While it impressed him that his cute little kitten had figured out his princely heritage, he still found it a bit puzzling. Did humans know when speaking with royalty? Not to his knowledge. Perhaps mages did. With a heavy sigh he continued, “But please, trust me on this,” Tugger begged, his voice more of a whine, and winced. As the last remaining heir to the Rum Tum Clan, Tugger didn’t beg, not for anyone, but for Misto, he would offer the world up on a silver platter if it made him happy.

“Um, trust you on what?” Misto sounded intrigued. Tugger took that as a good sign and sighed.

“While it pains me to say this, as my powers of detection are not as cunning as they used to be… but do you recall that unpleasant scent of decaying leaves wafting from those two bugler thieves I mentioned earlier?”

Mr. Mistoffelees frowned, and Tugger fought back a chuckle. It was clear as day that Misto wanted to scold him on how impolite it was to tell others they smelled like rot—even two notorious cat-bulger thieves.

“Well,” he added. “That scent has my brother all over it.”

The way Misto dropped his mouth open and stared at him made for an amusing image. “Your… brother? You mean to tell me… _there’s more of you_!”

“Yes.”

Mr. Mistoffelees blinked at him. “So then, what’s he got to do with any of this?”

“It seems, kitten,” Tugger answered in a soft sigh. He dreaded telling Misto this. “That at this very moment, I am being hunted by my brother. Well, my half-brother to be exact. One second in line for the throne and out for blood, and using others to do his dirty work for him, or so it seems. Macavity, the mystery Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I am going to try and update every weekend, however, I have a lot going on IRL at the moment so I don't know when I will be able to work on this project. Which means no new updates for a while. :( 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! In the meantime, please stay safe, stay positive, and stay healthy! Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! Sorry for anyone who has been waiting. I am hopeful that I should be able to post on a regular basis now. Please stay safe out there!
> 
>  **Trigger Warning:** Child abandonment and child endangerment.

By the time they reached the secret outlet near the base of the mountain—a rocky opening concealed by a hanging fortress of wisteria—Mr. Mistoffelees remained silent, his muscles tense.

Macavity. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

If only he’d known. Guilt ravaged his mind and his heart sank lower in his chest over what Tugger revealed to him. To think he’d almost caused Tugger harm. That Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had somehow been a part of it, how they too had fallen victim by this _Mystery Lord,_ as Tugger put it. It was still hard to believe that Tugger had a half brother out there somewhere. One intent on his death.

A slow whine escaped his throat. He could only imagine what Tugger must be going through.

Without so much as a word, Tugger gave his hand a light squeeze as if to say _it’s okay_ while leading him through the thick cascade of hanging blue and purple flowers. Mr. Mistoffelees let out a breath and took a moment to study his handsome profile.

In both forms, Tugger was charismatic and charming. He was sunlight and fire personified. A flirt who liked to tease. One who laughed brighter than the sun and just as easily. His inky leopard spots marked his tan forearms and chest in a pattern of rosettes. Mr. Mistoffelees took a moment to observe that that long, lean athletic profile and shook his head. Even Tugger’s abs had abs. With his sleek narrow waist and body built like a god, Mr. Mistoffelees stared at that smooth, sculpted jawline and plump, full lips. Tugger seemed carved out of marble. Now that they were silent, Tugger had a serious, competitive look that only made him even more handsome. No way about it, Tugger was beautiful in the way all wild things were.

Mr. Mistoffelees let out a breath.

Never in all his travels had he met anyone like Tugger. Not even in his dreams.

Without stopping, Tugger interrupted his thoughts and said, “You’re quiet, and you’ve been staring.”

Mr. Mistoffelees stopped dead in his tracks.

Heat bloomed in his cheeks and his pulse raced. “Am not!” he protested at being caught.

Tugger chuckled softly. “You have. Not that I am complaining, mind you. I rather like having you attached to me.” He motioned with the tilt of his head at their clasped hands.

His attention shifted to where Tugger pointed. Even being led around by Tugger, he had grown too comfortable, too quick, and forgotten himself.

“Oh,” he said, trying to tug free. Tugger held on tighter.

“Misto, I’m not letting go.”

Heart racing, Mr. Mistoffelees was slow to lift his eyes. When he did, his breath caught at the intense look Tugger gave him. Those amber eyes gleamed brightly, staring straight into his soul. It should have unnerved him. Unsettled him even. Instead, Mr. Mistoffelees found that he could stare into that endless depth of gold forever. He could never fear Tugger. Never.

“No?” He swallowed.

Tugger shook his head. “No.”

That steadfast response made his heart beat even faster.

“I’ve shocked you.” Not a statement, but a fact. Tugger cast him a soft look when he frowned. “Please, Misto. Listen to me.”

He quirked an eyebrow at Tugger. “I’m listening to you.”

When Tugger took a deep breath, Mr. Mistoffelees longed to reach up and smooth out the worry lines marring his handsome face but kept his hands to himself.

“While it’s true, there are many of us—”

“Many?” He gulped.

“Hush, sweet. This will only take a moment.”

A funny sensation rolled in the pit of his stomach. That rich honeyed voice combined with pet names like _dearheart, sweet and kitten_ , did things to him he never thought possible. He wondered if Tugger even heard himself. The man was incorrigible. Mr. Mistoffelees wanted to cross his arms and roll his eyes, but kept still.

When Tugger lifted his hand to the spot between his eyes, he took a step back and asked, “What’re you doing?”

“I want to show you something.”

Mr. Mistoffelees felt his mouth run dry. Magic, thick and heady, crackled in the air between them.

“Please, Misto. Trust me?”

The thing was, he already did. With a slow nod, Mr. Mistoffelees exhaled as Tugger pressed two of his fingers to the spot many referred to as their third eye. In a flash, imagines swirled behind his vision.

_Dragons, so many dragons, some breathing fire, others taking flight, filled his mind. At once, they roared… no, not roar, but **sing**. That’s when he noticed a stunning woman, both youthful and pretty, almost fae-like in appearance, come into sight. Her long sunlight hair aglow with thousands of diamonds and gold made her even more brilliant. Not afraid, she kneeled before the dragons in all her splendid naked glory next to the remains of what looked like a broken eggshell. A newborn babe suckled at her breast. Soon, the baby let out a giant wail the moment she lifted him (a boy, Mr. Mistoffelees noted) high above her head. The woman threw her head back and laughed and laughed, sunlight and amber in her siren voice. All the dragons copied her movements, and they too laughed, but the baby cried harder. Then the image faded in a twist and an echo. Soon another vision came into view. This time, the same woman stood in the center of a bustling town. Her once dazzling appearance became muted by the sorrow etched on her face and the dead look in her eyes. Her dull, messy look made her a ghost of her former self._

_Hundreds of people moved about around her, blocking the street, talking and yelling. At her side, a little boy no older than the age of three gripped her hand._

_“Now, stay here,” she said, her voice devoid of any emotion, empty like the surrounding despair._

_Her hand slipped free of the child. She walked away from him and kept walking until she was no longer sight. Her slender form disappeared in amongst the crowd until not even Mr. Mistoffelees could see her._

_“Mama!” the child cried. Mr. Mistoffelees winced. His heart bled for the boy. He knew what was happening. “No, go, Mama! Mama, no go!”_

_Tears and snot streamed down the little boy’s face once he realized she wasn’t coming back. Terror filled the boy while tremors shook Mr. Mistoffelees, but there was nothing he could do._

_Frantic cries burst from his lungs while he stumbled on little legs. On and on the little boy screamed for his mother, but she never came back. Then Mr. Mistoffelees noticed it. Behind the long-sleeved brown tunic, the child wore, little leopard spots dotted his baby arms._

_Tugger. This was Tugger, and these were his memories._

_“Mama!” He cried harder. No one stopped or gave notice to the crying child._

_“I’mma dragon!” he cried and continued to sob. Some passersby laughed at him, more than few paid him no heed at all. He continued to cry, “I’m dragon! I’mma dragon… Mama.”_

_That’s when it hit Mr. Mistoffelees. Tugger couldn’t yet shift. He couldn’t shift, and for whatever reason, his mother abandoned him in the human world. Other images flashed before him. One of little Tugger hiding behind a barrel in a dingy and damp alleyway. Another of him digging food out of the trash and eating it. More came and went. Mr. Mistoffelees couldn’t make sense out of what was going on. It all happened so fast._

_Just when he got his breathing under control, a new vision appeared. This time, Tugger looked older… happy. A boy of around eight or ten, he sat at a wobbly table in the center of a small room, while an elderly woman poured hot soup into a bowl._

_“Here you go, love. This should settle you up good and fine.”_

_“Thank you, granny,” Tugger said and took a giant mouthful of soup and hummed with delight._

_The old woman smiled at him. There was love and kindness in that smile. A knock at the door made the old woman turn. She instructed Tugger to sit and finish while she went to answer it. A dirt floor, a little stove near the hearth and an old wooden table barely standing, was all they had. They were poor, but happy. The door opened wide and three impossibly tall men walked in. As if in slow motion, the spoon Tugger held dropped from his hand and hit the floor with a dusty clang. Eyes saucer wide, Tugger continued to stare at the strange men in silence. Only these weren’t men at all, but dragons, and they’d come to take him away from her._

_“Child of the Rum Tum Clan,” the oldest of the three announced, his voice booming like a great bronze bell. “We have been searching for you, for a long time now.”_

_Tugger stood._

_“No,” came his voice in a whisper of disbelief. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“You will not take my grandson!” The old woman panicked once she realized what was happening. She began hitting and screaming at them with tight fists. They paid her little mind, their eyes solely focused on Tugger._

_“For your troubles, lady.” A sack of coins dropped on the table._

_“No!” she screamed. “I don’t want your stinking money, any of it, you brute! I just want my grandson! He’s my boy. NOW LEAVE US BE!”_

_The oldest one turned to her. “He is not your grandson.”_

_With the flick of his finger, he touched the center of her brow and she went quiet, slumping down into her chair._

_“Granny?” Tugger said. When she didn’t respond, but stared listlessly into nothing, he ran to her and screamed, “GRANNY!”_

_“Fear not, boy. For she is in a deep slumber, but will have no memory of you or us when she wakes. Now, come. Your father awaits.”_

_They were quick to advance on him. Tugger screamed. He held on to the doorframe as tight as he could and cried, “Granny! Don’t let them take me! GRANNY!”_

_Tears steamed down Mr. Mistoffelees’ face. He could feel Tugger’s sadness and loss as if it were his own. Then the vision faded, only to be replaced by another._

_“You might be the best, Munk! But I’m the best looking!”_

_In his early teens now, Tugger sat near an older boy with gray and black streaks marking his temple, which drifted into his salt and pepper hair._

_“Oh yeah?” The older boy smirked. It was obvious by the way the two sat next to each other they were close. “That’s what you think!”_

_Tugger laughed when the older boy grabbed Tugger in a head lock and gave him a noogie. Another boy, somewhere between an adult and child with a haunted look in his eye, came to stand before them._

_“Mac!” Tugger said in a laugh to the boy with the stripes of black, red, orange and white in his wild hair. “Help!”_

_The boy sat down cross legged next to them and said, “Okay. I’ll help.” He took Tugger’s kicking legs onto his lap and tickled his feet._

_“No!” Tugger screamed through a fit full of giggles. The three of them laughed, and the scene altered. Tugger was now a man. He walked confident and proud next to an elderly man with a full beard and gray shaggy coat._

_“Now, see here my son,” the man spoke with great affection. “You are the jewel of our Clan. One day, you will assist your brothers in the way of our people. You are the last of the Rum Tum Clan, but not forgotten. You will uphold our traditions and live as veritable dragon.”_

_“Yes, father.”_

_Somehow, Mr. Mistoffelees felt this wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. Then so many images flashed before his eyes. Tugger laughing with the two boys—now grown men—and hugging them tight. Tugger lounging naked in a giant bed with both men and women vying for his attention as they rested at his side. Mr. Mistoffelees scowled. He did not like that one bit. Then Tugger training with a sword. Another of Tugger in dragon form taking flight. Tugger fighting, blood dripping down his face and chest as he stood before an advisory. Tugger standing before the hut he once shared with the woman he called granny with tears streaming down his beautiful face. Tugger embracing the man he called father and sobbing into his shoulder. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. These memories. Mr. Mistoffelees needed **more**._

_Then the scene changed again._

_The boy with the wildly colored hair—now a man—kneeled chained before Tugger and the other members of the dragon court._

_“We hereby charge you with treason, and conspiracy to commit murder against your own father,” a court crier announced from a scroll. “How do you plead?”_

_The man smirked at them with pure malice in his wild eyes. “Guilty,” he whispered. The entire court erupted into a sea of chaos. The man Tugger referred to as father sat on a giant throne of bone and ivory. A hand pressed to his face, he tried to conceal his tears and sorrow._

_“Then I have no choice but to say it: death. Death to Macavity the Mystery Lord!”_

_The man laughed, deep and true. It sent a shiver down Mr. Mistoffelees spine. The chains which once held him suddenly broke loose and cracked. With a roar, he shifted into a terrifying black dragon, only to breathe fire towards Tugger and his father. Tugger was quick to act. He shifted and used his wings to block out the attack. He blew back a stream of fire and the other dragon screamed._

_“Your flames!” he cried. “You will die! You will die! We could have ruled together, but now you will die, Tugger! YOU WILL DIE!”_

_The other dragon, singed and burnt, screamed in pain. He beat his wings once, twice, and flew through the glass ceiling, sending shattering shards of glass and blood everywhere._

_“Tugger!” A giant gray and black striped dragon came rushing in through the throne room. As they hurried to reach each other, they nuzzled one other for comfort. When they pulled away, he said, “Are you hurt? Is father?”_

_“We’re fine. I’ll stay with father. Go!”_

_The dragon nodded and took flight through the broken ceiling. Other dragons quickly followed._

_Heart racing, Mr. Mistoffelees tried to catch his breath when the scene changed again._

_Tugger now stood as a man dressed in simple clothing, but somehow, he still managed to look like a prince._

_“So, you’re really leaving?”_

_The man with the gray and black stripes at his temples embraced Tugger._

_“I am, my brother. I am in need of rest and quiet for a time.”_

_The other man nodded thoughtfully. “You can always stay at your castle.”_

_Tugger chuckled. “And what? Be bombarded with jealous lovers trying to stake a claim at my riches or my magic dick? I think not.”_

_The man Tugger called his brother shook his head. “You never change.”_

_Tugger laughed and then the man said more, “Never change, Tugger. Never.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“Where will you go?”_

_Tugger sighed. “Nowhere and everywhere, I suppose. Tell father… Tell father I’m sorry.”_

_They embraced again and broke apart. Then Tugger turned and left, never looking back at the place he once called home._

_Another memory formed in his mind. This one Mr. Mistoffelees recognized. His heart sped up at the image of him and Tugger together._

_“I didn’t realize I was yours.”_

_Tugger caged him in against that rock. Beautiful. So fucking beautiful. A rare jewel with obsidian eyes and magic running through his veins… and **mine**. It hit Mr. Mistoffelees then that these were not his feelings towards Tugger, but Tugger’s own feelings towards **him**. Did Tugger really think that way? All it took was one heated glance and yes. Yes, Tugger did. He wanted Mr. Mistoffelees not only in his bed, but in his life, and in his heart. A thrill danced down his spine at the knowledge that Tugger wanted him. Tugger leaned in close to whisper against his ear, his heart thrumming with excitement. All he could think of was how his little magician had walked into his cave and woke him up in more ways than that one. It was then, with eyes twinkling in amusement, that Tugger planned to kiss Mr. Mistoffelees. To taste him, savor him, but having Mungojerrie scream the bastardization of his name ruined the moment. _

Mr. Mistoffelees was slow to come back to himself and open his eyes. When he did, Tugger regarded him with a kind look.

“That was… you are…” he said breathlessly. “I’m…”

“Shhh.” Tugger hushed him, using the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes. He nuzzled the side of his head before pressing their foreheads together. “That is what we call The Guilding. This is how dragons share memories. You accepted mine.”

The revelation left Mr. Mistoffelees breathless. Those memories belonged to Tugger. His thoughts, his pain, his hopes and dreams and he’d shared them all with him. His knees went out and Tugger caught him in his arms. They stayed like that. Gazes locked, Tugger held him, a look of concern on his face. Mr. Mistoffelees dug his blunt nails into Tugger to steady himself. He stared heavily lidded at Tugger like he was a deity. 

“Misto?”

Tugger held him tight, and Mr. Mistoffelees rested his head against his chest. Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain fell, and Mr. Mistoffelees felt drunk on Tugger.

When he finally found his footing, he said, “You were going to kiss me.”

Tugger sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair.

“Yes. I was.”

Mr. Mistoffelees lifted his head, and they locked eyes. That heated stare was almost his undoing. Tucked safe in Tugger’s arms, Mr. Mistoffelees asked, “Will you kiss me now?”

Tugger’s eyes darkened. Without warning, he lowered his head just as Mr. Mistoffelees reached up on his toes to meet him for a kiss. Their lips touched, slow and soft. Tugger gripped their bodies together, fisting Mr. Mistoffelees’ tunic tight in his hands. Mr. Mistoffelees sighed, and Tugger groaned in pleasure against his mouth. When Tugger licked Mr. Mistoffelees bottom lip for entry, Mr. Mistoffelees did not hesitate to open for Tugger so their tongues could touch. Mouths parted, they nibbled on lips, taking time to suck on tongues, licking and biting, their hot breath mingling as one as their tongues flicked together. When Tugger slipped his hands underneath Mr. Mistoffelees tunic to touch his bare skin, an electric fire roared to life between them. He gasped and dug his hands into Tugger’s hair, pulling him closer.

They kissed deeply. Never close enough, never too much, until Tugger’s wandering hands rested over top of his ass and pressed closer.

Mr. Mistoffelees broke away for air and gasped, “ _Tugger_ ,” when Tugger pressed slow, wet, adoring kisses down over his neck and behind his ear, making him gasp and moan.

“ _Mine_.” Tugger growled low and deep in his throat.

Mr. Mistoffelees thought his heart would give out. No one had ever owned him like this before now. Tugger left him wanting more. Already, his cock was hard and leaking. Judging by the intense bulge tenting in Tugger’s sheet, he knew he wasn’t alone in how the kiss affected him. It was slow. It was soft. It was deep and passionate—everything a kiss should be. Glassy eyed, and lips swollen, they broke apart, panting for air as they stared at one other.

“Am I yours?” Mr. Mistoffelees asked in a voice he did not recognize as his.

Tugger hummed low in chest. He leaned in to kiss him some more when the screech of, “ _Mista Misto! Tuggar! We’re back!_ ” came from the opposite direction.

Fuck. Caught up in Tugger, he’d almost forgotten about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Mr. Mistoffelees tried to get his breathing under control when they broke apart. Already his body mourned the loss of Tugger. He tried to ignore it and turned to adjust himself through his pants. Tugger did the same. Even with his back turned, he could feel those deep amber eyes on him. Never in all his life did he feel so close to another being as he did right then.

“Oh, there ya be!” Mungojerrie announced as he ducked behind the wisteria, Rumpleteazer right on his heels. “How d'ya get out here so fast?”

“How did you?” Tugger retorted in annoyance, but Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer paid him no mind. “I _thought_ ,” Tugger said, but it sounded more like _hoped_ and Mr. Mistoffelees flushed crimson. “That the two of you would be gone for hours.”

“Ahh!” Rumpleteazer waved a hand. “Not us! We got you some nice clothes to wear.”

As Rumpleteazer dug through a pack and began tossing clothes every which way, talking idly about what would suit Tugger best, Mr. Mistoffelees risked a glance at Tugger. Their eyes met and the entire world stopped. Still reeling from that heated kiss and those memories, Mr. Mistoffelees wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Tugger and never let go. To comfort him. To love him.

_Love him?_

Mr. Mistoffelees shook his head. Where did that come from?

They continued to stare at each other until Tugger outstretched a hand as if his life depended on it.

“Misto,” he said, his deep voice oozing sex. “Come here.”

Mr. Mistoffelees shivered at that husky command. It took two strides for Mr. Mistoffelees to reach Tugger. Pressed up against his side and tucked under his arm, Mr. Mistoffelees sighed in contentment as if he belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I initially planned to have this chapter be quite smutty but the story had other ideas. I hope it was okay, and that you enjoyed reading Tugger's backstory as much as I had did writing it. Thank you so much for giving this story a shot. If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review or kudos as it would help give me an idea if people liked this or not. As always, stay safe, stay positive, and stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your previous kind comments and kudos! They really mean a lot. You are all so sweet!

His lips still burned from where Tugger kissed him. Never in all his life had he experienced such a thing. To be owned so completely, to be adored and desired within the same breath, left him dizzy with want. He wondered if all dragon shifters kissed with such passion.

Heat bloomed on his face and stomach dipped the moment Tugger strolled next to him—all fluid feline grace and power in his stride. As they walked side by side out in the open, Tugger draped an arm around his shoulders, Mr. Mistoffelees sneaking a shy glance his way.

The outfit Tugger wore fit him like a glove.

Tight leather _fuck-me-pants_ hugged his firm ass and powerful thighs. They looked painted on and left little to the imagination. Mr. Mistoffelees was certain that if Tugger wore nothing but a burlap sac, the man would somehow manage to look unnaturally gorgeous. For outerwear, Tugger chose a fashionable, but short-sleeved fur-lined jacket from the pack of stolen goods (where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got them from, Mr. Mistoffelees had no idea) and a glittery belt hanging low on his hips. The outfit looked made for him. Even the unlaced combat boots and fingerless leather gloves suited Tugger to a tea. He wore no shirt underneath, save for one single gold chain. The decision to show off his leopard markings—not to mention his thick arms and muscular chest—had been an intentional one, this Mr. Mistoffelees was certain of. One glance at Tugger and he longed to run his hands all over that tanned skin, but propriety made him think otherwise. It was bad enough that Tugger had made Rumpleteazer flush bright red and squeal when he dropped his sheet in front of them to change. Mungojerrie had whistled a little tune and turned, while Mr. Mistoffelees found he could not take his eyes off Tugger. He even scolded him _to put some damn clothes on!_ To which Tugger easily said, “That’s what I’m doing.”

He wondered if all dragons were so free with their bodies… not that he could recall Tugger mentioning it during his memories. A twinge of sadness, hope and affection all rolled into one left him with a hundred more questions. He could hardly believe Tugger had done that. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. To comfort and to confront, but with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer around, now was not the time.

Thunder rumbled above them. Lighting flashed overhead in a sharp crack, splitting the sky open while a curtain of rain came down in a thick outpouring of gray, soaking everything it touched.

“Mista Misto?” Rumpleteazer sneezed where she walked in front. “Do ya think you can do somethin’ about this weather? I’m getting more than a little soaked ovar here!” She shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“Yeah!” Mungojerrie agreed. He shook his head like a wet dog, sending drops of rain flying everywhere. “Can’t ya do somethan about it, Mista Misto?”

The hope in their eyes was staggering, but the wicked smirk Tugger gave him only made it worse. Damn him! Tugger knew that despite everything, he was going to help them.

“Um, I’ll see what I can do.”

Heart in his throat, Mr. Mistoffelees stepped forward. He stood in the middle of wide-open glen surrounded by thick mulberry bushes, spruce and willow trees. With more than one pair of eyes on him, the scene felt like a stage. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and tried to calm his nerves.

Rain continued to pour from the thundering sky above, flattening his hair and soaking his tunic to his skin. He let out a sigh, wondering where he should begin, doubting if he could.

Then he heard it. Over the loud boom of thunder, Tugger called his name.

His heart skipped a beat when he glanced over his shoulder. Tugger regarded him with such tender fondness, it took his breath away.

“Misto,” Tugger said over the rain. “Dearheart, I believe in you. Please, do not doubt yourself. The magic is yours. I know you can do this.”

Sparks danced in his veins. Those words filled him with a newfound confidence and helped him relax.

Eyes locked on Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees lifted his hands to the sky and twirled. He flipped and spun, rolling to the ground only to jump high in the air with a loud crack. Magic tingled from his fingertips as the pressure built, its floodgates released by a single conjuring turn.

With the snap of his fingers he shouted, “Presto!”

A flash of lightening crashed before him, illuminating his poised silhouette, hands held overhead in showman style.

Breathing hard, Mr. Mistoffelees turned and found all three staring at him wide eyed. It was Tugger who first started to clap. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were quick to follow with their exuberant applause.

“Why, I didn’t know ya could do all _that_ , Mista Misto!” Mungojerrie said in awe.

Mr. Mistoffelees beamed with pride. It was true. He liked to downplay his tricks in case he ended up looking like a fool, but Tugger believed in him, and that had made all the difference.

“Oh my!” Rumpleteazer squealed, doing a one footed twirl. “This is amazin! I’m not cold or wet anymore! How ‘bout you, Jerrie? Tuggar?”

“Huh. Dry as bone and pretty as you please!” Mungojerrie _ta-da-ed!_

“Interesting.” Tugger extended his hands as the rain bounced off him. “The rain is falling all around us, yet we not affected by it.”

Mr. Mistoffelees took a step forward. “The spell should act as a kind of barrier or personal umbrella until the rain lets up. I’ve never done this before,” he admitted. “I’m just glad the magic worked.”

Tugger outstretched a hand to him. “Misto,” he said. “Come here.”

Like some kind of magnetic pull, Mr. Mistoffelees found his feet moving before he could stop himself. He went to Tugger without hesitation.

Pressed against his side once more, Mr. Mistoffelees snuggled into him for warmth. The man was a living, breathing furnace.

“Astounding,” Tugger said to him. “Is there no end to your talents?”

They stared into each other’s eyes and time seemed to stand still. Mr. Mistoffelees saw the admiration and desire swirling behind those amber depths flecked with gold. His knees almost gave out. He opened his mouth to say something, but the spell broke when Rumpleteazer jumped forward with a jovial little hop.

“Well, I for one am supar glad I came back!” she said.

Mr. Mistoffelees lifted an eyebrow and turned to her. “Why did you come back?”

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged looks with one another and shrugged.

Gritting his teeth, Mr. Mistoffelees stepped forward. Enough was enough. No more playing games. No more tricks. He was about to let them have it when Tugger grabbed him from behind.

“Easy there, tiger,” he whispered, tightening his hold. “Remember to stick to the plan.”

Right. The _out trick a trickster_ plan. Whatever Tugger meant by that. He hadn’t a clue, but if it meant keeping Tugger’s dragon identity a secret, then he would gladly do so.

After taking a deep breath, he focused on Tugger, who was currently plastered to his back, his arm clutching tight around his abdomen, his ass pressed close to his groin. Mr. Mistoffelees shivered when Tugger brushed his lips against the nape of his neck in a chaste kiss.

Rumpleteazer huffed. “I just came back, all right? No fuss no muss!”

“Either way," Tugger said. "I am glad you made an appearance in my life.” He nuzzled the side of Mr. Mistoffelees’ temple. Although spoken to Rumpleteazer, Mr. Mistoffelees knew those words were meant for him.

Rumpleteazer bit her lip and squinted at them.

“So, uh, are you two a like couple now or what?” she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“No—”

“—Yes.” Mr. Mistoffelees looked back at Tugger when they answered in unison.

Rumpleteazer batted her big brown eyes at them. “Well, I reckon you two need some sortin’ out. C’mon, Jerrie!” She latched onto his arm and gave it a tug. “Let’s give the lovebirds a moment's peace, yeah? I think there’s a caravan around here somewhere that we can rummage for goods!”

“Ooooh!” Jerrie beamed at her. “That sounds like fun!”

“Why, it does indeed!” Tugger nodded in encouragement. Mr. Mistoffelees shook his head, baffled by all three.

With nothing more than a playful shrug and a smile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer clasped hands and ran off in the opposite direction like a couple of loons.

“Tell me, Tugger,” Mr. Mistoffelees insisted, freeing himself from the man. “Why do you placate them?”

Tugger turned. “I have my reasons.”

Silently, they continued to stare at each other. A cool wind rustled through the trees, widening the divide between them. Mr. Mistoffelees wanted badly to know what those reasons were, but Tugger remained silent. He crossed his arms and frowned.

“While I believe that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are harmless,” Tugger pushed. “I believe they are up to something.”

Mr. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. “They’re _always_ up to something.”

“You like them.” He smiled.

“What? No!”

Tugger chuckled softly. “Admit it. You do.” He moved closer. “But not as much as you like me.”

He stalked forward in that fluid way of his, entering his personal space without an inch of space between them.

“Now, Misto, if you’ll permit me, I have a gift for you.”

His heart rate picked up. “A gift? For me?” he asked, his voice soft.

“Yes.” Tugger nodded. With the snap of his fingers, a necklace appeared out of thin air. Fashioned out of thousands of glittering diamonds, Tugger held it in his hand. It caught in the light and glowed like a beacon in the night.

“This once belonged to a Star Maiden.”

Mr. Mistoffelees blinked. “A Star Maiden?” He scoffed, recalling the tales about women from the stars. “They don’t exist.” He held his tongue when Tugger gave him a hard look. “Do they?” he asked.

Tugger smiled and fastened the necklace around his neck. His calloused fingers stroked his skin. Mr. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, savoring how Tugger slid his hands down over his neck, massaging his jaw in a gentle caress. Mr. Mistoffelees leaned into it like a cat and sighed.

“This one, the Star Maiden Kalise, was a dear friend of mine, and lived a good, long life,” Tugger carried on, his voice thick. “The moment her light faded from this realm, she offered me this necklace, but on one condition.”

“Oh?” Mr. Mistoffelees let out a breathy sigh. Tugger smelled so fucking good. Like cinnamon an amber all rolled into one, it had a dizzying effect on him. “And what was that?”

Tugger moved slowly behind him, his mouth next to his ear and said, “ _That I gift it to someone I wish to make mine_.”

He almost had a heart attack.

Mr. Mistoffelees opened his eyes to find Tugger staring at him, desire and longing blazing in his amber eyes. _How did he move so quickly?_ They stood a breath apart, Tugger with his hands on his hips to steady him, Mr. Mistoffelees pressed against that broad chest. His fingers ghosted along the necklace where they chimed in response. Mr. Mistoffelees smiled. If stars could sing, he imagined that’s what they would sound like. Never in all his life did he think himself worthy of such a fine gift. It was perhaps the most thoughtful thing someone had ever done for him. Touched, he looked to Tugger and smiled. He wanted to give him something in return, too.

“Tugger, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Misto. This necklace is yours. It carries with it the light of the stars, and their magic. I am proud to see you wear it.”

He swallowed. “I… Thank you. I love it.”

Tugger leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I want to drape you in jewels, Misto,” he whispered against his mouth, pressing tender kisses along his neck. Mr. Mistoffelees sighed and wrapped his arms around Tugger.

“That _-ah! -_ reminds me.” He gasped when Tugger gently bit his chin. “What, uh, what… happened to the rest of your riches? It was there in the cave one minute, then gone the next…”

Tugger hummed. Their lips met in a slow series of wet, nibbling kisses.

“I carry it with me,” Tugger said.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Mr. Mistoffelees sighed, and then his eyes flew open. “What?”

Breathing hard, he stepped back and stared at Tugger, their gazes locked.

“Here,” Tugger said as a flood of gold coins magically slipped through his fingers, landing on the soft ground.

Eyes wide, Mr. Mistoffelees bent down to pick them up in a panic.

“Don’t do that!” He shoved them back at Tugger, who knelt beside him in the grass. “If Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer see you do that, you’ll never get rid of them!”

Tugger laughed. “Well, I never! You are hysterical, dearheart. I would never do such a thing in front of them, that was for your eyes only.”

There was a heavy pause, and then, “H-how?” Mr. Mistoffelees asked.

Tugger crawled towards him and grinned. “I’m a dragon, remember, sweet?”

The words came out in a sensual caress. A tremor swept through him. Mr. Mistoffelees shivered and his heart raced. Tugger had power over him, but two could play at this game.

“Well,” he said with the casual flick of his fingers, playing it cool. “You might be a dragon, Tugger, but don’t forget, I have my magic.”

Tugger’s grin widened. Not bothering to sit around a moment longer, Mr. Mistoffelees stood and fought the unsteady nerves which threatened to over take him. A surge of doubt entered his mind. He wondered if he could perform magic again. Then he remembered Tugger’s words from earlier. 

Magic belonged to him.

It was _his_.

Confidence filled his mind as he let the magic flow. Arms lifted high overhead, he stood in the rain. With the point of his toe, a bolt of electricity shot from the sky and hit the grass, then another, and another. With every turn he made, every dance, his skin tingled with power and he delighted in knowing Tugger followed him with his eyes. The pinnacle of his performance was about to reach his peak. He rocked his body, hands sliding down his thighs while gyrating his hips to an invisible beat as a giant thunderbolt hit the earth only for him to jump through it and land directly in front of Tugger. 

A long time went on in silence until Mr. Mistoffelees opened his eyes.

Pleasure spiraled through him when he noticed Tugger staring at the tall burnt grass.

_It worked!_

Scorched black, the grass burned slowly in the rain, outlined by a single name: _Tugger_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI: I have a busy week ahead, so I am not sure when I will be able to work on this. I will try my best to post, but I cannot make any promises! Thank you again and stay safe!


End file.
